fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Atom vs Nova
Nova didn't pack much, only the bare essentials. Her hands had shook as she tightened the drawstring on her bag. This wasn't like her to go off without telling anyone but she didn't want to be tracked. The Warrior Angel guild building loomed ahead of her. She takes a deep breath and knocks harshly to be heard. A young girl with short brown and a pink skirt with a bronze bow under the neck area answered the door. "Hello. Can i help you?" She asked while answering it. "Hello, my name is Nova Akira. I'm looking for someone by the name of Zora Halo. Does he happen to be around?" Nova asks politely. "Yea I think I saw him go out back with Saber. I'll take you to him. Follow me!" She said while running and skipping through the guild hall. Nova followed the energetic girl, getting slightly distracted by the inside of the guild since she's never been here before. She suddenly remembers she forgot to ask this girl's name. "Excuse me miss, but what's your name?" "I'm Jessie Longside, the helper in the guild hall. Nice to meet you." She said still skipping around and turned her head giving her a welcoming smile. "Longside? I swear I've heard that name before... but where?" Nova says, thinking out loud. She stops for a minute to try and remember. "Oh you must be talking about my-" She tried to jog her memory until she was interrupted. "Jessie." They both heard and a tall, muscular man wearing an orange training suit who Nova recognized as Atom Longside walks over to them. "Whats going on?" He asked with an angry look on his face. "Oh hi big brother, I was giving Ms. Nova a hand." She informed him. "That's it! You're that guy from the Grand Magic Games. You haven't changed in these past few years have you? I don't know if you remember me but I'm Nova of Koma Inu," she says, sticking out her hand. Atom looks at her with his angry look ignore her attempt to shake hands. "You're that S Class girl from Koma Inu. The one who got a tie against Zora." He stated as if he remembered it clearly. "I see someone's being a grumpy pants," she says as she drops her hand. "Anyways please continue Jessie. I need to ask a favor of Moody Man." "Ok this way." Jessie said continue skipping until she stopped when Atom called out. "Wait! What business do you have with Zora?" He asked in a rude tone. "Moody Man gave me a good fight before so I'm hoping he'd be generous enough to do so again. I need a strong opponent so I asked about his whereabouts and was told to come here. What's it matter to you anyway what I want with him?" Nova asks, quirking her eyebrow at the tall male. "Why settle for that weakling? Why not fight a worthy challenge? I've been looking for a stronger competitor, looks like I found one." He said cracking his knuckles. "I said I was looking for a good fight, not a headstrong Neanderthal. I'll stick with Moody Man, okay Mr Grumpy Pants?" Nova says, looking towards Jessie to lead the way. "What?" Atom said as get got angry. He charged at her and punched her as his fist turned to steel. Nova had already whipped out her sword and held it up to block the punch. Her expression becomes irritated as she says,"What do you mean what? Are you hard of hearing? I said I'm looking for someone who can provide a GOOD fight." She stepped back away and twirled her sword in her hand. It disappeared as she turns her back to him. "Don't ever compare me to that weakling Zora! He's nothing compared to me!" He shouted at he got angry scaring the other guild members who are watching. "Ooo touchy. But unfortunately I feel no need to indulge in your petty whims. I saw you fight Aiden and I can't say I'm too impressed," Nova taunted. She was actively trying to provoke him now that she's felt the power he can hold in a single punch. "I think I'll go look for Moody Man, okay Grumpy?" She wiggles het fingers in a mock wave and smirks to try and set him off. "Thats it!" Atom threw another punch and his fist turned into Iron this time. The girl brought up her own fist, covered in a gauntlet, to connect with the male's. The force was more powerful than she expected so she let out a slight hiss but didn't draw back being the stubborn mage she is. Her left hand glowed a bit before her black sword appeared once more. She whipped it up towards Atom's chest to drive him back. Atoms chest turned into and spread to his entire body. "You're fighting with me now." He said in a serious angry tone. "Wait, hold on big brother." She said running in between them to stop their fighting for a moment. "You know masters rules. No fighting in the guild hall unless its in the arena out back." She informed him. "Also Ms. Nova I'm afraid if you did ask Mr. Zora to a fight I'm afraid the only answer you'll get is a no. He doesn't like fighting." "Well then I guess you'll just have to do. I don't mind taking this elsewhere," Nova complies with a grin. She sheaths her sword and waits to be led to fighting grounds. "Looks like you do get to have your way Mr Grumpy Pants." Atoms body turns back to normal. "Hehe excellent." He said excitedly. "Ok follow me!" Jessie said skipping across the hall leading them to the outside battle arena with them following. As Nova followed the pair, she made sure to stamp down any chance of Super Nova appearing. That side would not be coming out today no matter what. This guild seemed so different to Koma Inu... especially with the no indoor sparring policy. The redhead was glad to be greeted by the fresh air of the outdoors. "Here we are!" Jessie said giggling, opening the door to the arena with a huge, beautiful meadow of fresh green grass behind it. "The entire meadow is the battle field but all fights are to begin at the arena. Im sure you'll find Zora resting somewhere around this meadow but don't mind him." "Ooo this ought to be fun," Nova comments. Once Jessie is out of the way Nova charges Atom and whips her leg up to kick his jaw and then brings it back down while rotating to elbow his stomach. Atom who noticed her approach quickly changed to his Steel Body to endure her 2 attacks as he takes the hits. "Grr oh yea take this!" Atom tightens his fist and tries to punch her as hard as he can. Nova hadn't been prepared for his ability to take a hit and couldn't evade the punch entirely. However she did manage to turn and take the hit to the stomach instead of the spine. She skidded further into the field and rubbed her stomach lightly. The girl hadn't taken a hit like that in years. Her shock leaves her standing immobile long enough for Atom to launch another attack. Atom took the chance and grabbed her head and smashed her to the ground and with his grip still hold, threw her into the grassy meadow. "I was expecting a challenge from Koma Inu's S Class especially someone who challenged Zora. Maybe you're not as strong as i thought." He said walking towards her. The pressure around Nova began to increase as she stood. Her eyes locked with Atom's as she darkly said,"You dare question the strength of my guild and the faith they have in me to give me such a title? Normally I would forgive a Neanderthal for such words but you, mister, know full well the power of my guild and myself." As she finished speaking her aura exploded around her in a gigantic silver light. She now stands with her scythe and a frown. The ground around her feet explodes as she pushes off of it, hitting Atom in the head with the staff of the weapon. "Jessie whats going on?" Two kids walk up to Jessie who's watching the fight. "Oh hi Kana, Hino. Big brother is fighting Ms. Nova from Koma Inu." The two kids walk to her and watch the fight with her, Hino is also chomping down on a large sub sandwich. Atom falls back but gained control of himself and leaped back and uppercut her on the chin, lifting her up in the air a bit. When her stomach was up to his head he combined his hands and jabbed her stomach with both hands as hard as he could sending her flying back. "This guild of yours must have low expectation on what makes an S Class wizard." He stated as he walks to changing into his Stone Body. "An S Class lives up to his or her power. The knowledge of when and how to use their magic. And total focus on the situation in front of them. And from what i can tell all of these are something you lack." "You try focusing when there's a sadistic bitch in your head telling you to kill the opponent in front of you," Nova snorts. "If I were to use all my power I would literally kill someone. You know nothing about me or where I come from so don't preach to me." She used the staff of Reaper once more to hit at his jaw, chest, stomach, and legs. Her dark sides murmurings were getting more persistent so she took a moment to tell the voice to can it. Atom took a step back with every hit and caught the 3rd one just before it hit. He struggles to hold her attack back "So you're just going to give up and let this voice in your head take over you when ever it has the chance. If thats how it is then you don't deserve to be a wizard or a warrior, you bring shame to your guild and everyone in it." He holds up the scythe and kicks her in the face causing her to go flying and forced to let go of her scythe. The girl tries to stop herself but hears a crack when her leg digs into the ground. Her body tumbles and rolls until she comes to a stop, covered in dirt and her leg facing in an unnatural direction. Nova lifts her upper body off the ground and spits blood. She snarls at Atom,"Give up? I've been fighting this thing since I was six. Imagine someone, younger than your own sister, forced to endure Hell for 12 years. And you think I've given up? I come here to fight to discover the core of my weakness so I can beat it and you think I've given up? No, I haven't. You talk high and mighty yet you have no shame. Since the moment Lady Inari allowed me into her guild everything I have done in it's name has been in righteous mind. Atom, you say I shame my guild and do not deserve to be a wizard? You have shamed what it means to be S-Class. That is not just some flashy title to prove your strength, it is an honor to show we are supposed to be an example of a wizard to have pride in. I would hope the gods never see to have my brother grow up to become one bent on placing others in the dirt so they themselves seem holy. I don't claim to be things I'm not so don't you dare accuse me of doing so. You may have beaten my body but you have reminded me what it is to be strong of heart. I have nothing else to say." She unequips then requips her scythe once more and lifts herself to her good leg, using Reaper's staff as a crutch. Head held high Nova tries to limp her way past him with dignity. Super Nova had been itching to come out when her leg snapped but had been fought down during the girl's speech. Atom looks back and watches her leave. "Tsch" He walks away with a angry face as before when they met. Jessie runs up to Nova. "Ms. Nova are you ok?" She says with a concerned look on her face. "Oh yes, I'm fine. I just need to find a healer to set my leg straight and I'll be good as new. You're really sweet, you know that? Please stay that way child, we could all use that little ray of light. I think you're brother probably needs it more than me so maybe you should go make sure he's alright," Nova says with a smile. "Oh and if you see Moody Man, can you tell him I said hi since I never did see him?" She stops at the entrance back into the guild feeling like going through there like this would be a walk of shame. But she also knows she needs to go through there to leave through to doors on the other side. Jessie comes running back to her and grabs Nova's other hand that isn't carrying the scythe. "Please stay a bit, we have a great healer who would be happy to help. You can stay in my room until you're better." She pleaded giving her puppy dog eyes, not wanting to say go bye just yet. Nova bit her lip but knew she couldn't resist the adorable girl's pleading. "Well I do need a healer... I can't stay for long though, I have a few things I need to do before I go back to my guild and someone very special to me returns as well. Thank you for helping me even though I just angered your brother." "Oh don't be silly, he always gets angry for little things. Now follow meeeee!" She cheered leading the way. "Mrs. Alana will be here shortly so you don't have to wait very long." As the redhead followed the young girl she planned her next destination. It was time to find a certain albino and set things straight with him. ----- End Chapter---